


"I hate you, you know that?"

by itsyagirl_cass



Series: Donny Novitski is a cat person. [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, anyway, bc i didnt specify really, but its supposed to be the same as the first oneshot lasclsnc, i started this au and now i cant stop, no one asked for this but i wrote it anyway kasdnclsnf, oh this one can be read as any universe you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirl_cass/pseuds/itsyagirl_cass
Summary: As he packs up for the night, Donny thinks. He thinks often, despite what others may say. He absentmindedly sets his music aside while wiping down his piano and completely clocks out, daydreaming about everything and nothing at the same time. He nearly sets a damp cloth on brand new sheet music more often than not. He thinks.





	"I hate you, you know that?"

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i dont intend to harm anything in any way, shape, or form!

Donny wonders if what Nick said about not playing loud enough is true. He thinks he plays just fine and he would only be better if someone would finally give him a mic, but maybe Nick  _is_  right and he just needs to prove that he can do it.

 

So he practices for hours on end most nights. Some would say it's an obsession. Donny would call it a hobby.

 

It tends to be a tad difficult to actually manage to get work done when he has a big, white, fluffy ball of fur trying to jump into his lap every two minutes. It's worth it, of course, because he gets to spend time with his favorite cat while he spends time with his piano, but it can be frustrating at times.

 

Like now, when he's trying to get this particularly tough run down and he just can't seem to get it right because this aggressive white blob keeps jumping on him, serving as an unwelcome distraction.

 

"I have told you three times, I'm not going to say it again. When I'm practicing, you're not assaulting me every five seconds. Are we clear?" Donny asks, looking his cat dead in the eyes and receiving no response whatsoever. "Okay. Cool. I can work with this." He places the walking cloud back on the floor and turns back to his keys.

 

\---

 

As he packs up for the night, Donny thinks. He thinks often, despite what others may say. He absentmindedly sets his music aside while wiping down his piano and completely clocks out, daydreaming about everything and nothing at the same time. He nearly sets a damp cloth on brand new sheet music more often than not. He thinks.

 

One thing that has never, ever happened is his cat lounging on top of his music without him noticing. He usually does see these things and makes sure nothing gets scratched up or wrinkled beyond recognition, but he seems to be having a lapse in perception lately, due to the fact that his music is being chewed by none other than the out-of-control marshmallow herself and he hasn't even attempted to make a move to stop it. He has been thinking more than usual lately, and it shows when he remembers that it's Johnny's birthday and his favorite color is red, so he should definitely get a card that's red, or when he notices that Davy and Nick don't seem like they're such strangers to each other anymore.

 

He doesn't snap out of it until a sizable chunk of the bottom corner of page three is missing and he most certainly wouldn't have ripped it off, so his suspect list is incredibly small.

 

"You didn't." The cat simply jumps off the music and insistently rubs against Donny's leg. "I hate you, you know that?"

 

He can almost hear the sarcastic "You love me," but he remembers that this is a  _cat_ and cats do not speak English. They speak cat, with all the different little meows meaning different things and how it almost seems like cats have a tone of voice, and not to mention that--

 

Okay, so maybe Donny is a cat nerd.

 

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> im having such a blast writing this


End file.
